justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mamasita
|artist = Daddy P, Spike T & Da Digger (Latino Sunset) |year = 2001 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: Deep Red 2A: Lavender Purple 2B: Darker Lavender Purple |pc = / (JD3) / (Remake) |gc = / (JD3) / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 86 |nowc = Mamasita |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=413 |dura= 3:03 |kcal= 20}} "Mamasita (Vox)" by Daddy P, Spike T & Da Digger, (credited as Latino Sunset in-game) is featured on (as an unlockable routine), , , , and . In all of the games above, it appears as " ". Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman with black fluffy hair with a red headband, a dark red long sleeve crop top, a dark red fringe skirt, and red heels. She wears heavy eye makeup. P2 P2 is a man with long black hair, a black jacket with a few white vertical stripes, a red shirt, black track pants, and black and red shoes. He wears heavy eye makeup as well. Remake In the remake, the dancers look more realistic and their faces are no longer visible. Mamasita coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) mamasitap1.png|P1 (Remake) Mamasita coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) mamasitap2.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original (Wii/PS3) The background features a red sunset behind small mountains. In the middle, the song title is displayed in caps on a piece of paper that circles around the stem of a rose. Just behind the rose, there are branches that seem to come out of the ground. Original (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of , rose petals fall from the sky. Remake In the remake, the background has changed its color from red to purple. Sometimes, it flashes pink. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Fan yourself with both hands. This starts with P1, and then P2. Mamasita jd3 gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) mamasita jdnow gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) (Remake) Mamasita gm 1 p1.gif|All Gold Moves (P1) in-game Mamasita jd3 gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) mamasita jdnow gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) (Remake) Mamasita gm 1 p2.gif|All Gold Moves (P2) in-game Appearances in Mashup Mamasita has appeared in the following Mashups; NOTE: ''If the word 'remake' is shown in brackets, it shows that this song's remake is used in the Mashup.'' * Worth It (Tease Me) (Remake) Appearances in Playlists Mamasita appears in the following Playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs K-R * Duets ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Duets * Just Dance 3 * Unlimited K-R Trivia General *''Mamasita'' is Latino Sunset s debut in the series. *''Mamasita'' is the second Spanish-language song in the series. *There is a lyric error in which "Mi amigo" is misinterpreted as "Me amigo". Routine *'' '' was recorded in two takes. **This is proven by a glitch that happens before P1 performs Gold Move 4, where the coaches are accidentally moved in slightly different positions. ***This issue can be seen in all versions of the routine. *''Mamasita'' is unlockable with a certain amount of Mojo on . However, on , the track is unlocked at the start. **It requires 666 Mojo on the Xbox 360 version of . *On and , there is an error with P2 s coach selection image, where he is wearing a black glove on his left hand, despite it not appearing in the actual routine. **This issue was fixed in the remake. *Three pictograms in the Xbox 360 version of are slightly different from the ones in the Wii or PlayStation 3 version of the same game and in .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrcEMX2o3cE **The former are used in the remake. *Three pictograms in the remake have an arrow with their start being a bit uneven, as if it was drawn with a mouse. **This happens because they have been recolored. In , their start is white and gradually fades to red (for P1) or navy blue (for P2). *In Worth It (Mashup), when P1 swings her arm down while bending forward, her facial features turn black just before she performs her Gold Move. However, it does not happen in the actual remake gameplay. Gallery Game Files Mamasitagift.png|''Mamasita'' Mamasita.jpg|''Mamasita'' (Remake) mamasita_cover_album_coach.png| album coach Mamasita cover albumbkg.png| album background Mamasita banner bkg.png| menu banner Mamasita map bkg.png| map background mamasita_cover@2x.jpg| cover Mamasita cover 1024.png| cover 429.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200429.png|P2's golden avatar 300429.png|P2's diamond avatar mamasitapictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Mamasita jdwii2 menu.png|''Mamasita'' on the menu Mamasita jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen mamasita jdu menu.png|''Mamasita'' on the menu (2017) mamasita jdu load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen mamasita jdu coachmenu.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen mamasita jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others mamasitabkgrnd.png|No GUI (Remake) mamasita picto comparison.png|Pictogram comparision ( for Wii and PS3/ VS for Xbox 360/Remake) mamasita choreo error.gif|Choreography glitch (the routine has been recorded in two takes, and no transition is applied in the two recordings, causing a weird "replay" effect) Videos Official Audio Daddy P, Spike T & Da Digger - Mamasita(Vox) Mamasita (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Mamasita - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Mamasita - Just Dance Wii 2 Mamasita - Just Dance Now Mamasita - Just Dance 2016 Mamasita - 舞力全开：活力派 Mamasita - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Mamasita by Latino Sunset (PS Move) Mamasita - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Mamasita - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Mamasita - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Mamasita de:Mamasita Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Latino Sunset Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Downgrade